


BrotherBand

by Silver Blues (Andreinightleaf)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Actually rated T but avoiding certain people, At the same time, Brief mention: lactation, Brief mention: urination, Deep bonds, Deep stuff, Flashfic of sorts, Kinda spoilers for SF2?, Light dub-ish con, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit NSFW, Not any of your traditional things, Other, Subaru-focused, The four/Subaru, The others don't get touched in-fic sorry, They want to show him their gratitude and appreciate him so much they're dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Silver%20Blues
Summary: Before Subaru leaves for Mu to fight the battles that could save everyone's lives, his Brothers request him two things: a promise to come back, and for them to be allowed to show him the gratitude they feel for all he's done for them, and the world.





	BrotherBand

   It had been too much to see the tears in their eyes, the little sniffles they tried to hide. They worried about him, about the fact he’d face great threat head-on. The fact there was nothing they could do to help him directly. They’d pray; Luna said so, hammered the importance of it in their minds. They’d pray and hope and wait for his safe return.

   Misora tried looking strong; she was optimistic, lively, and had an idea of the power he’d be up against. Still healing from the near-fatal wounds Rogue had inflicted upon her, it was something she felt on her own skin. It was dangerous, it was risky, but without the risk, all of Earth would fall to ruin. And it wasn’t impossible. Subaru had achieved the impossible before. And things are only ever “impossible” until someone succeeds in it.

   There was not much else he could do besides fly with wings built of their hope, hang on to the promise he’d just made them, the promise of returning. Which was not something he should vow, as his ultimate fate would be out of his ability to control. Still, the prospect of keeping an oath, an oath knitted with the life of their emotions, the strength of their bonds… He would do his best, fight through hell and back. His will would live on, regardless of his own final resting place. What mattered was keeping the pledge at all costs.

   “We want to help strengthen you, Subaru…” Luna muttered, sending a meaningful gaze to her room’s other occupants. “Whether this battle will feel as fleeting as the last in the future, or whether…” She bit her lip, wiped at her left eye with a handkerchief again. “Y-You’ll come back, but we still feel like…”

   “…sh-showing our gratitude to you.” It sounded like a weak squeak from Kizamaro, who was soon trying to wipe his tears—and overwhelming feelings—away. “You’ve done… s-so much for us, yet we didn’t…”

   “We just treated you like a clown until we found out!” Gonta exclaimed sadly, probably thinking a higher tone of voice would scare away his hiccups. “And even now, we haven’t p-paid back…”

   “Subaru… Just allow us some time now to show you.” Misora held her hands together—three fingers on a hand still bandaged, broken—and walked towards him, melancholy and determination both sharing space in her still slightly humid eyes. “We want you to relax, and just _feel_. Let us strengthen you.”

   He didn’t understand it at first. They’d all come to an understanding he was unaware of. A small smile appeared over the singer’s lips, and she brought her better arm forward, pushing him gently towards the other three.

   The boys gave them space, and Luna met the two halfway, taking the unassuming brunet’s wrists to finish the trek Misora had started. Guiding him the rest of the way to her huge bed, she then turned him around to place a hand upon his chest, coaxing him back and down until he was laid across the cotton expanse.

   Her hands had been trembling, and Subaru swallowed nervously himself. He raised his head to better look at them, and found the four very close now. This could go anywhere; from being made to sleep, to being hand-fed on bed, to them going on about all he did that they were thankful for. And many other possible situations which simply flitted through his mind, none he could quite describe his thoughts on.

   The muse in pink moved first, sitting on the edge of the bed beside his legs; she still wasn’t supposed to stand too much, to heal her injuries. Green note eyes regarded him fondly. “At any time, you’re welcome to tell us to stop. Just… give us a chance. The only chance we may have to thank you before you go. The most we can take care of you in the little time we have left…”

   As he looked at her, he’d barely noticed Gonta approach, a large hand nestling itself behind his left shoulder blade, and strong fingers pressed in _deep_ , eliciting a prolonged yelp from him. It was mostly pain, a burning kind of pain, yet at the same time, wasn’t this how massages could work…?

   “Gonta! If you’re going to try to massage him, at least be gentle, or read some massage article to know where to touch!” Luna bossed, giving a huff as she walked towards her hairdresser.

   “I-I-I’m sorry, Prez!” The dark-haired whimpered, moving his hand away for a moment.

   Subaru didn’t have any hopes of being able to see what the owner of the bedroom was fetching in her drawers, for suddenly, Misora’s palm was on his thigh, and he jumped. “If you guys don’t relax, Subaru won’t, either.”

   To say that he did not feel nervous, as well, would be a lie. The faintest of blushes adorned his cheeks, kobicha eyes somewhat wide as he stared mainly at the female currently touching him. His heartbeats increased in tempo. Would they… By ‘showing him their gratitude’, did they mean…

   The gentle hand caressed up his inner thigh, pinky by his crotch, and the warrior exhaled a shaky breath, which melted into a dulcet, quiet moan at the end. Tingles roamed about his entire thigh and pelvic area.

   “Please. Let us lend you our power.”

   Perhaps in momentary powerlessness, he would grow stronger later on.

   A jaw kiss, a neck kiss. Smaller hands behind his knees, trying to rid them of kink. His mind reeled with many thoughts, but not for too long. Misora dealt well with zippers. Luna, with belts. Lips moved then to his shoulders, above the shirt. Fingers ghosted underneath it. His skin trembled.

   Arousal grew in a slow heating, peppered with little bursts of need. Kobicha eyes were unable to see much anymore. Moans spilled from his throat as steady as the strokes through his boxers, until those too were suddenly gone. A volley of sparks, starlight behind his vision, with caresses over sensitive areas, pampering in sore spots, warm wetness on places he’d always felt shy about. With time, even as his senses melded together, he started recognizing them better; the size and format of each of their hands. Unseeing, he still knew who they belonged to.

   A flush covered his torso, graced his cheeks, painted his soul. Tears slid from dark icicles of eyelashes. His first orgasm was a tidal wave, a spell of quakes through his form, a holy flame engulfing him whole. Purifying him. And he was high up, held by them, above the skies. More grandiose than the Earth.

   It didn’t stop there. Milking and pampering took over as the main gestures for a while, yet they didn’t really leave him as he was.

   The process continued, the shower of affection and love and gratitude. He’d lost track of time. With each orgasm, with each ejaculation, it felt like they replaced more of his worries, stress, insecurities, with the reassurance and strength of their bond. They didn’t stop even when he absolutely lost control of his bladder during the third or fourth climax. Or soon after his first, when the stimulation had already been enough to coax milk out of him, and he hadn’t stopped lactating since.

   When did they stop, after all? Subaru didn’t know. Surely, all he’d been at the end was a bundle of nerves. And he’d fainted, and time was meaningless, nonexistent, for all he was enveloped in was the sheerness of the care his Brothers held for him.

 

   The concept of Mu being a worldwide threat sounded even crazy when he woke up. However, it was still his mission, his first part of the promise. He needed to go there. Probably after getting food and water in his system, though, for this cleansing had been…

   He still felt exhausted, yet, vaguely, the sensation of fabric hugging him made it apparent they’d cleaned and dressed him at some point. Maybe… yes, it seemed like he’d been placed on another spot of the bed. With extra covers under him. Said bed hadn’t been washed like him, he presumed, for his characteristic scent still lingered powerfully on the air. Of all he had released. _Saved from death by dehydration, at least._

   And without quite moving his head (it felt like an extremely tiring task at the moment), he could feel, through their BrotherBands, the four around him. Asleep, resting, protecting. Being his support, a cocoon surrounding their most precious dream.

   For now he was unable to move, but he felt, he resounded, the love which had been so thoroughly imprinted in him. And in the wave pulses of their affection, he promised, once more, that he’d come back alive to them.

**Author's Note:**

> As a sort of flashfic, it was written more quickly than most, and without stressing too much about details. I wanted a kind of break from having to worry a lot about all the details in my other works, so when this idea appeared to me as I watched the scene of Subaru's parting, I found it ideal to write without dying over details, so it's not the very best I can do.
> 
> Deep bonds are the best thing TT TT


End file.
